Shampoo
by BreakBeauty
Summary: Axel makes fun of Saïx for using girly shampoo. Saïx vows for revenge. What happens next? Read and see! :D


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except for this idea. I don't even own a bottle of the product mentioned in this. Though, I used to… Heh…  
A/N: I know that most locker rooms just have the single shower with a few showerheads, but I don't really feel like writing about one of those, so this one has shower stalls instead. :D

--

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Saïx were in the communal Men's room in the gym at The Castle That Never Was. They had all just finished working out and went for a shower. Of course, Saïx wasn't included in the group, but he didn't really want to be.

"Ah, crap… I forgot my shampoo… Hey, Saïx, can I use yours?" Axel called to the stall next to him.

"Yeah, sure," the other said, handing an orange bottle over the wall. Axel picked up the bottle and examined it. The liquid inside was a bright orange and a lighter, more yellow orange, all swirled together. The front read "Herbal Essences: Hydralicious Featherweight Shampoo". Axel smirked. He opened the bottle and sniffed the soap. Citrus. This made Axel laugh.

"Saïx, you do that this is women's shampoo, right?" the redhead said, smirking.

"No, it's not women's shampoo," the blue-haired man replied.

"Then why's it so girly? Men don't use swirly, hydrating shampoos that smell like oranges, Saïx," Axel replied, still smirking.

"It makes my hair smell good, and it's really soft," Saïx replied, obviously annoyed.

"Wow… I don't think I've ever heard a man sound so feminine," the fire-lover laughed. Suddenly, his cliché lightbulb went off above his head. "Hey guys! Saïx uses girl shampoo!"

The other two could be heard snickering.

"IT IS NOT GIRL SHAMPOO!" the Luna Divider yelled, angrily.

"Oh, it is. He uses Herbal Essences Hydralicious: Featherweight shampoo! It's all swirly and orange and smells like fruit!" Axel yelled to his friends. They were laughing harder now, which encouraged the fiery redhead.

"It makes my hair soft and it smells good! What is so wrong with that?!" Saïx yelled.

"You know, I'd expect something like this from Marluxia, or maybe even Demyx," Axel began.

"HEY!" the sitar player shouted indignantly. Roxas just laughed harder.

"But you, Saïx, I thought you were manlier than that! Oh, the rest of the Organization will love this!" the Flurry of Dancing Flames shouted, mocking his blue-haired superior.

"If ANY of you utter one word of this to ANYONE, I swear you will regret it!" the second-in-command yelled. He grabbed his shampoo out of Axel's hand and stormed off to dress and leave.

"Great, I still need shampoo…" Axel said. He was hit in the head by a flying bottle of Axe shampoo.

"Here, use mine," Roxas called.

"Thanks!" Axel called back. Demyx was still huffing about what Axel said.

Axel had told all of his friends about Saïx's girly shampoo, making the blue-haired man the object of all the jokes that day.

"AXEL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" the man screamed, fuming.

"Oops, I guess I didn't get it memorized," the red-haired man smirked in response.

"You'll pay for this, Axel," Saïx said dangerously before stomping away. Axel smirked.

The next day, Axel had gone to the gym alone because both Roxas and Demyx were busy. He went to shower, thankful he'd remembered to bring his own shampoo. Once out of the shower, he dressed and walked to the mirror to spike his hair. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"MY HAIR IS GREEN! MY HAIR IS F*CKING GREEN!" the now-green-haired-man screamed.

"To match your eyes, Axel," Saïx smirked, which was a very rare thing to see.

"You! Why is my hair green?!" Axel yelled accusingly.

"Oh, I don't know," the other said, feigning innocence.

"You jerk! You put green dye in my hair! I'm gonna kill you!" Axel screamed, summoning his chakrams.

Then came the sound of Demyx's hysterical laughter.

"This isn't funny Demyx!" the pyromaniac yelled, irritated.

"Yes it is! Your hair is green!" Demyx panted in his laughter.

"Augh! Shut up!" Axel yelled. "I'm still gonna kill you, Saïx!"

"Why? I didn't do anything…" the blue-haired man stated simply.

"You put hair dye in my shampoo!" the green-haired man yelled back.

"No, I didn't. I hadn't thought of my revenge plan just yet," Saïx replied. "But, I still plan on one, so don't get too comfortable."

"Well then, HOW DID IT GET THERE?" Axel bellowed.

"Ask Demyx," Saïx replied. With that, he left the room.

"Demyx, what did you do?" Axel asked, fury evident in his tone. Demyx backed away from the advancing danger.

Demyx held up a hand, signaling for Axel to stop. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead summoned a portal and jumped through, leaving Axel alone.

"What did we learn?" the voice of Roxas asked.

"Don't insult Demyx." Axel replied haughtily.

"Exactly. Now, let's go get some ice cream," the younger said, summoning a portal. Axel pulled his hood on and stormed through. Roxas took one last look at Axel's bottle of shampoo and smirked. Perfect prank completed.

Fin.

A/N: Yayyy! It's done! That didn't turn out anything like I had expected, but I still like it! Oh, and the shampoo Saïx used really does smell good! :D


End file.
